


Malfoy curse

by ellydarklight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellydarklight/pseuds/ellydarklight
Summary: Draco è innaorato di Harry doo a guerra Harry è stato uno dei pochi gentili con lui ma Potter si fidanza ufficialmente con Ginny Weasley, così Draco decide di uccidelo con una vecchia maledizione oscura trovata nella biblioteca Malfoy, perchè se lui non può averlo nessuno può.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	1. the Malfoy Curse

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone è ''I Put a Spell on you'' di Screamin’ Jay Hawkins ma tra tutte le versioni fatte della canzone prendo in considerazione quella di Marilyn Manson.
> 
> È tutto visto dal punto di vista di Draco Malfoy.

** The Malfoy curse **

Tu, stupido grifondoro, sei stato l’unico a parlarmi dopo la sconfitta del lord oscuro, l’unico ad andare oltre al marchio che porto sul braccio, i tuoi amici ti hanno avvertito di stare lontano dai Malfoy, tu li hai ignorati e mi sei stato accanto, mi hai incoraggiato a seguire i miei sogni di diventare un guaritore, mi sei venuto a trovare per controllare se stavo bene nonostante i tuoi impegni tra amici, pubblico e addestramento auror.

Piano piano mi sono innamorato di te, non mi importa se io devo sposare quella ragazzina Greengrass per via di un vecchio contratto, io voglio te.

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine._

_I can't stand the things that you do._

_No, no, no, I ain't lying._

_No._

Tu hai dovuto rovinare tutto chiedendo alla donnola femmina di sposarti, siete fidanzati ufficialmente adesso è tra un anno ci sarà il “matrimonio del secolo”, non voglio che tu la sposi, tu sei mio da quando ti ho visto per la prima volta a Madame Malkin, tu sei mio ma è già la seconda volta che scegli un Weasley su di me. Devo impedirti di sposarti, tu sei mio e solo mio, una pozione d’amore è la soluzione giusta: Amortesia.

_I don't care if you don't want me_

_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow._

_Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours._

_I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you._

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah...._

Non so come ma la pozione non ha funzionato, forse il tuo addestramento da autor o forse proprio non ti piaccio, devo trovare un altra soluzione, ci sono molti incantesimi mentali per manipolarti potrei usare uno di quelli.

_I put a spell on you._

_Lord! Lord! Lord!..._

_'Cause you're mine, yeah._

_I can't stand the things that you do_

_When you're fooling around._

_I don't care if you don't want me._

_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow._

_Yeah, yours, yours, yours!_

Gli incantesimi non hanno funzionato, non so cosa mi aspettavo, sei riuscito a battere la maledizione imperious, un semplice incantesimo mentale non fa niente. Devo cercare nella biblioteca di famiglia li ci sarà sicuramente qualcosa.

Un Malfoy ottiene sempre ciò che vuole ed io voglio te.

_I can't stand your fooling around._

_If I can't have you,_

_No one will!_

_I love you, you, you! I love you. I love you. I love you!_

_I love you, you, you!_

_I don't care if you don't want me._

_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow. yeah. yeah. yeah. yeah..... _

È il giorno del tuo funerale, ti ho ucciso, vedo le donnole e la sanguesporco piangere, con loro c’è la mia zia traditrice di sangue ed il tuo figlioccio, al tuo funerale c’è tutto il mondo magico.

Ho usato un vecchio incantesimo oscuro e ti ho obliviato, sei morto nel giro di una settimana, due giorni prima del tuo matrimonio, infarto hanno detto i medimaghi.

Ti ho ucciso perché se non posso averti io nessuno può averti.


	2. Deadly Indecision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone è “Cieli Neri” dei Bluvertigo

**Deadly Indecision**

Ho sempre avuto una ossessione per te caro Malfoy, dopo la guerra si è trasformata in una cotta e poi in amore, ovviamente non ricambiato, stai per sposare la dolce e piccola sorella di Daphne.

Amo Ginny, io e lei stiamo insieme da anni, da quando eravamo ancora a Hogwarts, lei mi ama, non saprei scegliere tra voi due, ma non posso farla aspettare per la mia indecisione, io sono un Autor ed un personaggio pubblico famoso e lei una star del Quidditch.

Ho scelto lei su di te proprio come tu hai scelto Astoria.

Ma rimarremo sempre amici, forse anche i nostri futuri figli saranno amici, forse anche con i futuri figli di Ron ed Hermione, immagino già un piccolo Malfoy innamorato di una piccola Granger/Weasley .

_Scegli me fra i tuoi re_

_Un vortice ci avvolgerà_

_Ti prenderò, se mi vuoi_

_Danzammo in due_

_Lei se ne andò ed io ora_

Non ho mai detto a nessuno quanto ti trovo sexy e quanto solo un tuo tocco può farmi eccitare, forse anche più di Ginny.

Ma non posso più avere rimpianti.

Oggi a lavoro qualcuno mi ha inviato dei pasticcini imbevuti nell’amortesia, non hanno passato i controlli del dipartimento, non te lo dico mentre parlo con te al tuo maniero.

Parliamo dei nostri futuri matrimoni, ti vedo strano ed un po’ triste, deve essere stressante organizzare un matrimonio in stile Malfoy, già organizzare il mio (che sarà una cosa molto semplice) è faticoso.

Cambio discorso e parliamo della tua carriera di guaritore, subito sembri stare meglio, anche se ogni tanto mi lanci strani sguardi.

H _o i ricordi chiusi in te_

_La tristezza dentro me_

_Tra due mani, le mie_

_Di lacrime poi si bagnò_

_Il regno che ho chiesto a te, ed ora_

Vengo a trovarti almeno una volta ogni settimana, proprio come faccio con Ron ed Hermione e con Andromeda e Teddy.

Da qualche giorno però sento il bisogno di venire da te più spesso. 

Parliamo di tutto e di niente ma te mi guardi come se ti aspettassi qualcosa da me.

A volte mi illudo che il sentimento sia ricambiato, che quella volta dopo la tua laurea ( un bacio che ci siamo scambiati) non sia stato un errore dovuto alla felicità.

Devo essere realista Ginny mi ama ed io amo lei, sto per sposarla ed avremo dei figli ed una famiglia felice, questo miei pensieri sono solo fantasie impossibili, fantasie che resteranno sempre con me impedendomi di vivere a pieno la mia felicità.

_Ho i ricordi chiusi in te_

_La tristezza dentro me_

_Tra due mani, le mie_

_Sono i cieli neri che, io so_

_Non si scioglieranno più_

Sono tornato da una lunga missione Auror qualche settimana fa, al mio ritorno ho festeggiato con tutti i Weasley, poi una settimana fa sono andato a festeggiare con te, eri strano, sembravi paranoico come Malocchio, avevi le borse sotto gli occhi e parlavi poco, non ho detto niente, deve essere il matrimonio che si avvicina: tra una settimana c’è il mio è tra 9 giorni il tuo.

Un dolore improvviso al petto, il mio cuore, mi strino il petto, barcollo e cado per terra mentre il mondo si fa nero, Ginny sta chiamando disperata i medimaghi ma so di star morendo, che ironia zia Petunia è morta un anno fa di infarto, in qualcosa alla fine gli somiglio, non ho tempo di dire a te ed a Ginny addio che è tutto nero e mi ritrovo di nuovo alla stazione di King Kross ma stavolta non ci sono treni o Silente ad aspettarmi, solo la morte.

**Author's Note:**

> saranno 3 capitoli tutti la stessa storia:  
cap 1 Draco  
2 Harry  
3 Ginny


End file.
